Eager Wings
by Skyver Pi
Summary: "Perhaps I should rephrase that." Levi said bluntly, "I don't want to take care of your kid. I have enough problems as it is, and looking after a little brat who just graduated from using diapers isn't something I want to get involved with." That's what he said, but after being blackmailed, the young man is forced to look after the said brat. AU. Drabble series. Parental!Levi
1. Prologue

**Author:** NereElocin

**Summary: "**Perhaps I should rephrase that." Levi said bluntly, "I don't want to take care of your kid. I have enough problems as it is, and looking after a little brat who just graduated from using diapers isn't something I want to get involved with." That's what he said, but after being blackmailed, the young man is forced to look after the said brat. Modern AU. Series of one-shots. Parental!Levi. FLUFFINESS.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the cover image or Shengeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**Beta: **PureBlackMoon

* * *

**Eager Wings**

^i^

* * *

"Levi, I need you to take care of him. I have to go."

"…What happened?"

"Carla…was murdered… I believe the men responsible are targeting me and my family. They _will _come for Eren next, which is why I need you to protect him until matters clear up. You're the only person I know who's fit for the job."

Whispers of the cool night brushed at the threshold of a lit doorway, its chilling presence strengthened from the air of urgency and bereavement. Levi, the shorter, black-haired man, stood at the entrance of his home with slightly widened eyes. His piercing dark gaze remained fixed on the tall doctor in front of him, clad in his coffee-colored travel coat, his circular spectacles and an enigmatic black hat. In his left hand he carried a large black briefcase; in the crook of his right arm he supported the weight of a little sleeping child. Both men stared at each other with unwavering attention. It was Levi who shattered the thickening silence first, and no hints of emotion were evident in his voice.

"Have you considered putting him in an orphanage? There's no guarantee that your son will be any safer here than with anyone else," he responded carefully, knowing full well the extent and consequences of the arrangement the doctor had in mind.

"Had I thought that was for the best, I would have done so," the long haired doctor retorted evenly, "but seeing that I don't know when I'll return, and knowing what happened to you, there should be no argument on whether or not that is the right choice."

Levi's thin eyebrows furrowed some. However, a look of stony determination resided on the aged creases and facial features of the doctor. It hardly came as a surprise to Levi that Grisha Jaeger would remain a formidable adversary when words were fired or intellect challenged, but there was no way the shorter man would be dragged into taking care of an irritating child that could bring disaster with a blink of an eye.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that." Levi said bluntly, "I don't want to take care of your kid. I have enough problems as it is, and looking after a little brat who just graduated from using diapers isn't something I want to get involved with."

Again, a domineering quiet overtook the brittle conversation.

Grisha stood stiffly on the porch, observing and almost certainly plotting. It was a natural instinct for Levi to calculate his opponent's move, and if the long-haired brunet was really as desperate as he was…

"You owe me your life." Dr. Jaeger asserted, his words rung resolutely.

Levi countered snidely, not missing a beat, "I owe you nothing but my thanks. It was by your own choice you helped me when you did. There is nothing that says I must return the favor."

"Nothing but common courtesy, Levi."

"I know your line of work, Grisha Jaeger, and you should be fully aware of the danger it brings – of what it has brought already. I won't endanger myself with your child."

"Are you sure?" Taciturn eyes burned dangerously behind the glinting spectacles. Levi immediately realized the dangerous situation underneath the calm façade. The long-haired brunet continued speaking, and the threat was blatant between the words, "You and I both know that this world is full of secrets... for instance, there is a wanted criminal secretly living in a small city for the benefit of escaping unwanted eyes. It would be terrible if such a thing were known...

"Blackmail, huh? I thought you of all people would be above that." Levi hissed venomously.

Grisha smiled grimly and gave an airy, slightly derisive laugh, "And I would have thought that you, Levi, of all people, would know that I will do what I must."

Suddenly, the sound of yawning was audible and a small body began squirming uncomfortably in the doctor's arm. The child, just turned six, rubbed his drowsy eyes with a palm. Grisha looked down to see his sleepy son look around with mild confusion.

"We home?" he mumbled tiredly.

The father directed a pointed stare at Levi, raising a single eyebrow which prompted Levi for an answer. The shorter man felt an overwhelming desire to just shut the door in the other man's face, forever ending the conversation, but he knew that Grisha would follow through with his threat. He was that type of man.

"Tch. I hope you go to fucking hell."

Seeing that Levi was indirectly backing down, the tension in the doctor's shoulders dissipated. Thin lips twisted into the semblance of a grin, the mysterious doctor chuckled wryly, "I can meet you there later."

Before Levi could riposte, the curious young voice of Eren piped up, "Where?"

After a startled blink, Grisha laughed fully, putting the briefcase down so he could maneuver Eren to the ground. The boy seemed puzzled when he looked at his dad, "Why you laughing?"

Shaking his head with some amusement, the father got down on one knee and watched his son closely. His hand rested gently on the small head and ruffled the hair in an affectionate gesture.

After a few moments though, the warmth was forgotten and replaced by his usual mask of professionalism.

"Eren, listen to me."

Bemused turquoise-green eyes watched the doctor, and then nodded fervently at the serious tone.

"I must go now, because there are things that must be taken care of. From this point on, you will be staying here until it is safe enough for you to return home. Be strong, Eren, and understand that this is for the best." Grisha's voice was grave and serious. Eren's eyes widened as he finally realized what was happening. Before the boy had a chance to cry out with disbelief, the father removed an item from his pocket and swiftly grabbed his son's hand. With one precise and deliberate move Grisha placed a small, irregular object on the open palm.

"Take this, Eren. Always keep it close to you. Never lose it."

Eren blinked and looked down numbly at the gold key in his hand. Slowly, his fingers curled inwards to grasp the item like a vice, his figure began to tremble when he looked up at his father once more.

"D-daddy. Don't go..." Bottom lip trembling and tears threatening to spill, Eren cried out, "D-daddy, you can't leave me alone. I don't want you to go! Please don't go! Don't go like M-Mommy!"

Eren reached for his father's worn brown coat, and clenched the fabric with his free hand. Tears now freely cascaded down his cheeks without restraint and his strangled plea became desperate. "D-Don't go. Please daddy. I-I want to go home. Can we go home? Please...Daddy? D-Daddy...!"

The doctor had turned to walk away, removing Eren's firm grip from his coat and shoving his son to Levi - who was watching the whole exchange with a stoic expression. Without needing to exchange words, the shorter man placed a strong hand on the boy's shoulder, keeping him in place as his father reached their dark car.

"Dad..." Eren whimpered, shivering from the collapse of his heart. However, his silent begging was not heard after the door slammed shut and the engine was started and the car drove off down the quiet street. Silence stretched thin across the night like a rubber band; the small boy quaked more and more as he finally realized that he had lost both his mother and father. Agony wrecked the his heart. Each breath he took was more painful than the last.

Each profound memory of both parents became frigid, iron stones.

"M-mommy..daddy..."

There was a tug at the boy's shoulder and Eren gasped softly. He turned and glanced up to see the intimidating stranger looming above him. With some effort, the boy managed to turn his grieving sobs into quieter sniffles. Eren didn't know what to do or what to say and remained frozen under the man's unnerving gaze.

Then, quite unexpectedly, the man told him gruffly, "Crying all night won't change anything, you know.

Even Eren's frenzied and incoherent thoughts were put off by Levi's remark, and he could only stare at the man while holding back his hiccups and cries.

Levi sighed and finally bent down to pick up the large travel briefcase left on his porch, that could practically be considered a suitcase in its own right. Once he held the case, Levi headed inside. He shuffled back into his house slippers before setting his attention back on Eren, noticing how the boy stood warily next to the open door.

"Well, what are you waiting for, brat? Get inside. And don't forget close the door and to take off your shoes." Levi ordered vainly. Hesitant, little Eren inched along until he passed the threshold and could close the door behind him. The boy's puffy wet eyes continued to fixate on Levi for some irritating reason that the twenty-three year old couldn't figure out.

"What?" Levi drawled.

Eren fiddled with the key in his hands before his asked, "W-who are you?"

Stoic face. Trimmed black-hair. Shorter than average height. White dress shirt. Black pants. Dark eyes. Thin eyebrows. Pale skin... they were all foreign to Eren. He couln't recall this person at all. Why would his dad leave him with a stranger?

Levi heaved a long sigh. Somehow, it felt as if the night would be the beginning of his end...

Finally, trying as it was, Levi introduced himself the boy.

"...My name is Levi."

* * *

**AN:** _The start of a fluffy and adorable one-shot series has begun...  
Thank my awesome Beta-Friend, PureBlackMoon for editing!_

_If you have any scenarios you'd like to see, just let me know._

_Reviews are love ;)_


	2. A Sticky Situation

**Author:** NereElocin

**Summary: "**Perhaps I should rephrase that." Levi said bluntly, "I don't want to take care of your kid. I have enough problems as it is, and looking after a little brat who just graduated from using diapers isn't something I want to get involved with." That's what he said, but after being blackmailed, the young man is forced to look after the said brat. Modern AU. Series of drabbes/one-shots. Parental!Levi. FLUFFINESS.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the cover image or Shengeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**Beta: **PureBlackMoon

* * *

**Eager Wings**

^i^

_"A Sticky Situation"_

"Eren, you little brat, where are you?" Levi's voice was raised and more malicious than usual. Eren blanched, his features paling from impending dread. The tiny brunet shuffled further into the crevice in-between the dark leather couch and the white wall.

He was so dead.

"Eren, you don't want me to find you, so I suggest you come out now." Hushed noises of the laundry machine sang with the perpetual hum of the house, yet the quietness following Levi's proclamation was terrifying.

Dead. _Dead dead dead._

Though, he could end up even more dead if he didn't listen to Levi that instant.

Shaking to some extent, Eren scooted out of his hiding space as slow and deliberately as possible. The time it took to wriggle out was not long enough, however. Once the boy left his safety he suddenly felt a livid dark scowl glaring down on his small figure. The boy breathed in deeply, reassuring himself, and then met the man's dangerous gaze straight on. He glowered quickly to mask his subtle flinch.

After a single taste of utter helplessness of recent events, Eren felt determined to become stronger. Facing off his pissed guardian was easy stuff!

…Or at least, that's what he wanted to think.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Eren squeaked defensively while still sitting on the ground, knees tucked tight against his chest. After all, he was most assuredly innocent. _He_ was definitely not the one that spilled that huge container filled with chocolate syrup and milk. Nuh-uh, he had nothing to do with the accident. Absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Then explain the kitchen."

Eren's glower lessened and the child shifted his bright eyes uneasily...Maybe if he thought enough about how _he _didn't do it then it would be absolutely, and unquestionably true. After all, it wasn't like _he_ was the one that ran away and hid from the scene of the crime after the loud crash of glass had ricocheted throughout the once spotless kitchen. Nope, he didn't do anything. Eren had just decided to randomly sit in the little nook, out of view from his guardian, because he felt like it. And he was only acting guilty because...because...well, just because!

"It wasn't me." He muttered under his breath. "It was…was…it was a ghost. A really mean ghost that haunts clean kitchens."

Levi watched the six-year old with unamused expression. His stern eyes wandered over Eren's wet, chocolate-stained T-shirt and his corresponding sticky skin. At least the boy's hair had been spared.

"I don't want to hear excuses, brat. Go clean up that filth off the counter and floor before you take a bath."

Not even a moment had passed after the man uttered his last word before Eren was up and sprinting.

Levi watched the small child fly past him and into the kitchen.

Though, his stoic face twitched ever slightly, hinting at his fleeting amusement.

* * *

**AN:**

_**Okeeey, I am shocked with how many alerts I got for this story! Thank you so much! I will make sure to continue this fic!**_

_**Now to be clear, there isn't going to be a set timeline on the drabbles/one-shots that occur, because I'm pretty much writing on whim, but you can expect SOME structure...Maybe. Perhaps some plot bunnies will appear, especially near the end, if I feel like it.**_

PLEASE** feel welcome to give me any scenarios you'd want to see in either a review or PM. Cute, sad, goofy, scary - anything. **

**Thank you! **

_Next update: _Somewhere over the rainbow


	3. Once Upon a Nightmare

**Author:** Skyver Pi  
(^Name changeee~!)

**Summary: "**Perhaps I should rephrase that." Levi said bluntly, "I don't want to take care of your kid. I have enough problems as it is, and looking after a little brat who just graduated from using diapers isn't something I want to get involved with." That's what he said, but after being blackmailed, the young man is forced to look after the said brat. Modern AU. Series of drabbles/one-shots. Parental!Levi. FLUFFINESS.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the cover image or Shengeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**Beta:** Not-beta'd.

* * *

**Eager Wings**

^i^

_"Once Upon A Nightmare"_

A shrill scream pierced the still night air.

Levi shot up from his bed, heart thrashing violently against his chest, threatening to break through the cage protecting it. Without wasting a moment, the man's hand shot under his pillow and grabbed for a concealed pocket knife before he hastily pushed away the bed covers and bounded off the mattress in a single graceful motion. Although his sight still needed to adjust to the darkness, and he was momentarily blind from the blood rushing to his head, the lithe man could navigate seamlessly through the room as if it were day. Not even ten seconds had passed before Levi threw open his bedroom doorway and dashed through the pitch black house, passing by both the kitchen and living room to reach the source of the terrified shriek.

_Eren._

The boy was in trouble.

Levi swore, cursing his luck

_Damn it. _

He reached the other end of the house in mere seconds, finding him-self outside the kid's closed door. The stout man didn't hesitate at the entrance and was quick to open the door and surge forwards into the small bedroom. While entering, Levi flicked out the large knife he had snatched, schooling his features and preparing for the worst situation – just in case.

Upon his immediate entrance, Levi's narrow eyes let the faint starlight of the nighttime fill the room from the window. However, he was met with an unexpected sight.

Instead of a tall threatening figure that the formal criminal had assumed would appear, there was only a small boy sitting up on the bed, huddled in forest green blankets and staring fearfully up towards Levi. He took notice of how the figure quivered shamelessly, wide-eyed and frightened beyond comprehension.

Levi moved deliberately, his hand slow to tuck away the sharp blade into the pocket of his sweatpants before reaching out with the other to flick on the light switch. Once the florescent lights glowed the room regained its usual color scheme; the sudden change blinded both Eren and Levi for a moment.

The man didn't speak up, nor did he approach the traumatized child, but he met Eren's intense gaze levelly. Eren relaxed somewhat at his familiar face, reassured that it wasn't a monster that barged into the bedroom.

No words were exchanged for a good few minutes, and Levi still refrained from approaching the still terrified kid. Instead, he leaned back, taking up residence at the doorway. His half-lidded gaze watched the rest of the room as if he was bored, but honestly what else could he do? Give Eren a hug and kiss alright? Tell him to shut up and get over a bad dream? Levi didn't think either option would be welcomed. He had absolutely no experience of comforting children. He wasn't particularly enthused about doing so, either. His own childhood was deprived and without much comfort, but he has survived the haunts and demons through the years. Though that was how he was raised. The stout man grew up needing no one, and the few friends from his childhood were already long gone. However, Eren was different. He didn't grow up like him. Eren was an attention-seeking, spoiled, messy kid that loved too much and had an annoying habit of getting under Levi's skin.

Eren was…

"I-I had a nightmare," a less then audible whisper sliced through the silence. Levi tilted his head and stared at Eren as he finally snapped out of his dazed shock. Though the turquoise irises were now carefully glued to the bed, observing the simple patterns of the green quilt.

"I know." The black-haired man was blunt as always, but there was a distinct softness his normally callous voice. "Your screaming woke me up."

If tonight was any other normal night, the young kid would've either blushed or pouted angrily from the embarrassment of causing such a scene – but this night was anything but normal.

Eren's face turned pale and desolate as he murmured a hollow, but guilty, "I'm sorry."

Any and all Levi's thoughts screeched to a halt and the small man clenched his hand at Eren's apology. It seemed so wrong. It seemed so damned _wrong _that _this_ child, the filthy obnoxious brat that couldn't keep his temper or mischief under control, had once again withered away and been reduced to the grief-stricken kid Levi had watched over during their first month together…and even during that first week, Eren hadn't once woken up screaming from nightmares nor did he act like the shell of a child he was currently.

It was his body that moved before his mind.

Levi, in all his irritation, walked forward and placed his free hand on Eren's shoulder, keeping a firm grip even as the kid jumped from the sudden shock. The artificial lights of the room lit up his intense stare tenfold as he ordered crisply, "Shut up, Eren, and listen to me."

The fact that Levi has said his name and not 'brat' definitely left Eren a bit dazed and questioning reality right then, but the man didn't leave much of a break between phrases.

"I told you when you first got here that you need to pull yourself together, and you did. I have never seen a kid do that before. I don't deal with kids in the first place, but you're a different kind of brat. So don't be like this, don't look like your life is over when it hasn't fucking started yet. I'm not telling you to forget what happened to you, or pretend you're not frightened. Just...just don't look so...You're safe here, I'll always make sure of that."

Levi's pointer finger tapped lightly against Eren's small chest.

Eren looked up at him with eyes of a kicked puppy, salty tears already cascading down his round face. The boy hiccuped once, twice, before the boy leaned forwards and reached out and wrapped his tiny arms around Levi's torso.

Levi froze; his entire body stiffened from the unexpected embrace. Eren was crying and hiccuping all at once now. Snot and tears dirtying the plain night tee he wore to bed. It was a struggle to not do _something._ And yet, whether that something was to hug the kid back or push him away could be disputed. A small part of Levi wanted nothing to do with this. It would be easy to drop off the boy at an orphanage and be done with everything. Even if Grisha Jaeger followed through with the blackmail, Levi could move away and start over in another country. He could find a new job and make a living without the troubles of raising Eren.

The other part of him wanted to make the brat happy and give him the chance of a brighter future, giving him something Levi never had.

_Damn it all, _Levi groaned inwardly while regarding Eren's clinging figure with a mask of indifference. The somber atmosphere was saturating the air and making it difficult to breathe.

"I-I-I saw M-mom-y-y," Eren wept, the weight of his nightmare was crushing his frail heart. Levi was the only source of warmth the boy had, and so he grasped at the life-line. He needed Daddy. He needed Mommy. He needed somebody_, anybody. _He had refused Levi before, but Eren couldn't deal with his nightmares any longer. He had tried and tried to be stronger, but it felt like he was breaking…and no matter what Levi said, Eren couldn't keep standing so strong.

"I-I saw M-mommy. An' the bad man. He k-killed her. Again an' aga'n. An' h-he killed me. Again an' aga'n…I hate him. I hate him! I wanna kill 'em and bring Mommy back! I wanna kill 'em! Mommy didn't 'ave to die! It's his – it's _their fault. _" Eren cried out, sobbing hysterically from his fears and desperation. Eren could still see the picture of his mother's face writhing in agony. The men in that room hurting her in ways the boy couldn't comprehend, not knowing her small son was hidden away and watching in horror the slow and brutal death of his only mother.

And he remembered every detail so precisely.

How they tortured her.

How they continued demanding answers.

How red liquid dripped and dripped from her still form like blood-red flower petals falling to the ground.

How he held back his screams and cries that were filled with such disbelief and anguish…

How he felt the unimaginable rage and sorrow boiling through his body.

How he dashed out of his hiding place and reached for a knife, trembling with fury as he screamed for blood-lust. The monsters had murdered his mother. They had murdered his heart.

He saw red.

They killed her.

_Theykilledhertheykilledher._

They would pay.

If it hadn't been for the strangers that surged in at that moment, he would've died. Four monsters against a tiny kid with a knife…the odds weren't kind. They had easily kicked him and Eren was sure that they were about to torture him, too. It was the arrival of the strangers though sent the monsters running for an escape, leaving the motherless boy behind.

A motherless boy with a shattered world.

He _was_ broken.

"Stupid boy," Levi muttered aloud, as if he heard the brunette's thoughts. Before Eren could react, he felt his smaller body shift. His face now met the man's chest and a set of warm, comforting arms embraced him awkwardly but perfectly. Levi continued speaking, although more hushed than usual, "Your mother can't come back, no matter how many people you kill."

Eren shook his head violently against Levi's chest and let out an almost outraged cry, "You don't know nothing!"

"Trust me, I know. She's gone." Levi replied, each word was bitter against his tongue.

"…I hate you," Eren growled out darkly, bottom lip trembling uncontrollably

"Good."

A bit stunned, the brunette loosened his hold on Levi's shirt and glanced up. "Why do 'ya want me to hate you?"

Levi chuckled dryly some before releasing the boy. He brushed off his hands onto his black sweatpants as if they were covered in dirt before answering Eren.

"If you hate me then you're alright." Green-turquoise eyes looked at Levi skeptically, bewildered as to what the man meant. Levi took the opportunity to walk out the room and said over his should."How about a midnight snack? We're both up so might as well do something productive."

"It's not midnight though…" Eren whispered, bemused.

Levi turned and gave Eren the most exasperated expression he could muster, "Does it look like I give a damn?"

"...Well...can I have chocolate milk then?"

Needless to say, but Levi intentionally kept his stoic silence as the two shuffled out of the room towards the kitchen, especially when he felt Eren's warm hand slide naturally into his own. He pretended to not notice.

* * *

**AN: ****_Sooo…if you squint you can see some fluff near the end. Oh, and the angst is real in this drabble. I've had this one done a while...but I'm slightly iffy on this. Was it in-character/reasonable? Did you mind the angst? Any thoughts are appreciated ^^ Please point out any mistakes too if you see anything._**

**_Also, WOAH. So many favorites/follows/reviews already?! I didn't expect this at all. This was just something to pass the time XD The reviews are wonderful to read and I appreciate some of the ideas, as they kind of inspire ideas of my own._**

**_If you have something you might want to see in this little series please leave your idea. There's no guarantee I will use it, but they give me inspiration! _**


End file.
